


Позволь мне любить

by Sharmeli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharmeli/pseuds/Sharmeli
Summary: Латинское высказывание гласит: все побеждает любовь, и мы любви покоримся. О том, как Люпин не хотел узнавать об этом на собственном опыте и как любовь действительно побеждает все.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	Позволь мне любить

**Author's Note:**

> При работе автор вдохновился "Поющими в терновнике", что, в общем-то, можно напрямую увидеть в тексте. Слишком впечатлила книга, слишком впечатлили вулфстары...

_omnia vincit amor et nos cedamus amori_  
Люпин всегда знал, что он никогда не будет счастлив в том смысле, как счастливы люди вокруг. На протяжении лет шестнадцати эти мысли посещали его не так часто, и он знал, как быстро их отогнать. Когда ему исполнилось семнадцать, бороться с ощущением собственной неполноценности стало сложнее.

Он никогда не завидовал другим, в известном смысле. Скорее с радостью смотрел на счастливых Джеймса и Лили, на то, как к последним курсам вокруг появлялось все больше влюбленных парочек. Римус не хотел быть любимым, у него бы это вряд ли получилось, но хотел любить.

Весеннее солнце тепло пригревало, и он сел на подоконник в спальне, где сейчас никого не было. Поджав колени, он раскрыл книгу и начал бегать по строчкам глазами, прислонив голову к окну.

Римус действительно много времени проводил за чтением, чем вызывал негодование Блэка. Поттер же относился к этому его увлечению с некоторым уважением, что ли, как казалось самому Люпину. В любом случае, Джеймс каждый раз пинал Сириуса, если тот снова и снова пытался отвлечь увлеченного Люпина от своих книг. Питеру же в целом было все равно, да и книги он сам любил, даже, кажется, прочитал что-то из рекомендаций Римуса.

Под лучами солнца, которые грели сквозь оконное стекло, стало жарко, и Римус наконец-то высвободился из своего любимого свитера, к которому он, кажется, уже чуть ли не прирос, и надел легкую футболку. Он покосился на свои шрамы, не слишком выделяющиеся на руках, но все равно заметные. Он мог бы скрыть их, сколько уже он думал об этом. Однако каждый раз надеялся, что, возможно, они смогут помочь ему. Смогут вернуть в реальность, будут служить напоминанием. И все в таком духе.

Не помогали. Не вернули.

Но Римус все равно не убирал их, только прятал под длинными рукавами свитеров, что, в общем-то, было и не сложно: свитера он и так любил.

Люпин нахмурился, вчитываясь в предложения. Он не любил свою привычку ассоциировать себя с персонажами книги. С теми героями, которые ему симпатизировали, непременно что-то случалось. Пока что он не дошел до конца книги, остановившись где-то на середине, но уже знал, что ничем хорошим дело не кончится.

В этот раз он сравнивал свою судьбу с судьбой маггловского священника. Конечно, Люпин был не слишком посвящен в данную тему, однако она его заинтересовала.

Выходит, священники дают обет? Смешно, но все три основных обета дались бы Римусу без особых на то усилий.

_Обет бедности._

_Обет смирения._

_Обет целомудрия._

Он понятия не имел, как обстояли дела с этими обетами на данный момент времени. Изменились ли они? Да и не слишком это его интересовало. Того, что он знал сейчас, вполне хватило на тему для размышлений.

Пожалуй, первым двум пунктам он уже готов был следовать. Ни отказ от какой-то несуществующей роскоши, ни покорность не пугали его. Это даже могло быть увлекательно: без единого галлеона за душой слоняться по свету и помогать заблудшим душам. На деле, конечно, это было невозможно. Всё-таки магглы, способные на такие поступки, преследовали определенные цели, они _верили_. Люпин же не имел такой возможности.

Однако в теории подумать над этим было весьма и весьма интересно.

Опустив глаза, Люпин усмехнулся.

_«– Я нарушил обет, ваше высокопреосвященство. Этот грех нелегко прощается.»_

Он, конечно, понимал своего любимого героя, священника, когда тот поддался чувствам к девушке. Но как-то так смешно получалось, что Римус соблюдал правила даже лучше, чем герой.

Наверное, Люпин ещё молод, он много не видел в жизни и…

— Опять он читает!

Блэк, как буря, ворвался в комнату. Он бросил на пол возле стола свой черный рюкзак, а сам с размаху упал на кровать.

Темные волосы спутались, и он с полуулыбкой взглянул на Римуса из-под упавших на глаза прядей. В какую-то долю секунды Блэк подскочил и уселся на стол, напротив Люпина, выхватив у него книгу, но взглянул только на разворот.

— Сириус, — поморщился тот.

— Очередная драма… Романтика! Настоящая романтика за пределами этой комнаты, Лунатик, и если ты из нее наконец-то выйдешь, то убедишься! Какой толк торчать весь выходной в замке?

Римус пожал плечами и, забрав обратно толстую книгу, сунул ее себе за спину.

Порой Блэк был просто невыносим. У Римуса не хватило бы слов, чтобы описать, как всё-таки он радуется каждый раз, когда видит друга, но как же иногда хотелось ему врезать.

Что там говорилось про смирение?

Нет, Блэк бы явно не сгодился в маггловские священники. Он ежедневно нарушал по несколько обетов, над которыми секундами ранее раздумывал Римус. А может быть, он как раз нуждался в совете? Может быть, он и есть та заблудшая душа?

Люпин оглядел Блэка, который уже снова лежал на кровати, но уже не собираясь вскакивать, будто растратил всю энергию. По крайней мере на ближайшие полчаса. Сириус прикрыл глаза, откинувшись на подушках. Красное покрывало сбилось под ним, а ноги в увесистых шнурованных ботинках свисали, не касаясь кровати.

— _Что?_ — вздохнул он, не открывая глаз.

Люпин вздрогнул. Сириус всегда чувствовал, когда на него смотрят.

— Нет, правда, что?

Теперь Блэк открыл глаза и смотрел на Римуса, который спрыгнул с подоконника и сунул книжку под подушку.

— Ничего, — проговорил Люпин, — Ты помнишь, что завтра надо сдать свиток по истории магии?

Блэк насмешливо фыркнул и кивнул в сторону стола.

— Неужели ты во мне сомневался? Вон лежит. Скучнее в нашем мире ещё ничего не придумали.

Римус отвернулся и направил взгляд в окно. Он видел верхушки деревьев, позолоченные ещё ярким, но уже вечерним солнцем. Он и сам не знал, почему говорить с Блэком так непросто. Он хотел, очень хотел, но не находил слов, не знал, с чего начать. И вовсе не начинал.

Вечером, когда наконец вся компания собралась в спальне, Сириус вытащил бутылку из темно-зеленого стекла, никому не сказав, что там, но подмигнув Люпину.

— Стой, стой! — закричал Джеймс, схватив свой стакан, — Давайте так… Бродяга, ты слушаешь? Смотри сюда! Ты, — он показал на Блэка, — Задаешь _любой_ вопрос _любому_ из нас. Этот человек либо на него отвечает, либо пьет.

— Я могу и ответить, и выпить, — криво усмехнулся Сириус.

— Знаю, — отмахнулся Поттер, — И так по очереди!

Джеймс выглядел так, будто только что самолично придумал эту игру. Римусу не слишком нравилась затея, но остальные поддержали. Он пожал плечами и согласился.

— Я начинаю! — заявил Блэк.

Он остановил свой взгляд на Римусе, но тот не отвернулся. Он посмотрел прямо и открыто в глаза Блэка. Тот задумался, но вскоре повернулся к Поттеру.

— Ну-ка, скажи, — усмехнулся он, — Правда, что ты сегодня так взбесил Эванс, что она дала тебе сумкой по твоей тупой голове?

Джеймс открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но было видно, как он покраснел.

— Откуда знаешь? — прошипел он.

Сириус рассмеялся, окинув взглядом Римуса и Питера. У него был низкий голос, который так и веял извечной веселостью и молодостью. Люпин не мог объяснить, как это, но каждый раз, слыша смех Блэка, он будто заново переживал все моменты, проведенные вчетвером, и веселые, и грустные, но неизменно светлые.

— Значит, правда, — подытожил Сириус, — Пересекся с ее подружкой. Поболтали немножко.

Джеймс посчитал, что он вполне ответил на вопрос, и не тронул стакан.

— Так вот где ты пропадал весь день! — вдруг воскликнул он.

— Это твой вопрос?

— Да, мой вопрос.

— Не хочешь задать кому-нибудь ещё? Чего ты пристал ко мне? — закатил глаза Сириус.

— На правах задающего вопросы — могу и спрашиваю!

— Да иди ты…

— Мы вам не мешаем? — Питер постучал по столу.

К нему разом обернулись обе головы. Поттер хмыкнул, неизвестно зачем приглаживая вечно взъерошенные волосы, но промолчал. Темные глаза Сириуса сверкнули недобрым блеском, и он осушил залпом стакан.

— Значит, решил не отвечать? — не удержался Джеймс.

— «Пропадал» я сегодня с одной замечательной девушкой. Ходили к озеру, да и вообще, — безразлично выговорил Блэк, не сводя глаз с Римуса, — А выпил я потому, что захотел. Вот так, ага? Питер, давай ты теперь.

Он слегка отодвинулся назад, в тень угла, но не переставал следить за Люпином. Тот, кажется, никак не отреагировал ни на ответ Блэка, ни в целом на эту чертову игру. Римус сильно его беспокоил.

Сириус действительно многого не понимал. Складывалось ощущение, что он изучил всю доступную и недоступную литературу, в которой хоть как-то, хоть одним предложением упоминалась ликантропия. Но он продолжал искать что-то новое. Он постоянно ощущал на себе взгляд Римуса, зная, что тот читает его, Блэка, как одну из своих книг. Люпин замечал, когда Сириус был не в настроении. Люпин замечал, когда тот чем-то озадачен или расстроен. Но Люпин, черт его возьми, никогда не замечал, что озадачен Сириус в основном из-за него. Из-за того, что тот замкнул круг своих друзей и никуда не вылезает из него.

Ну ничего бы не случилось, если бы Люпин нашел себе девушку! Он был чертовски красив, обладал такими личностными качествами, что десятки девчонок будут мечтать о нем. Только каким образом, если они его видят исключительно на уроках, а смотрит он прямиком в свою тетрадь или иногда в тетрадь Сириуса, помогая ему с чем-то?

— Не спи, Бродяга! — Питер легонько ткнул его в бок. Тот понял, что, кажется, не уловил последние несколько минут.

— Какой вопрос?

— Никакой, сам задавай.

Сириус вздохнул и подался вперёд, плеснув в стакан терпкую темно-золотую жидкость, которая обжигала горло.

— Что за книгу ты читал, Лунатик?

Друзья повернулись к нему, словно по команде.

— Ушам своим не верю, — стараясь подавить улыбку, проговорил Джеймс, — В мире столько классных вопросов, задавай любой, но ты выбрал про _книгу_? Ты безнадёжен.

Люпин взглянул на Сириуса, затем встал и, вынув книжку, показал Блэку обложку. У того расплывались буквы перед глазами, но он кивнул.

— Легче стало? А то мы не знали, что Лунатик у нас любитель романов. Прям новую планету открыли! Ладно, давайте просто выпьем.

Сириус проследил за тем, как Люпин взял свой стакан. На лице не отразилось ни отвращения, ни удовольствия. Ровным счётом ничего.

— Господа Лунатик, Хвост, Бродяга и Сохатый! — Джеймс с улыбкой поднял стакан, — За нас!

На следующий день Сириус допытывался у Лили, которая любила романы на пару с Римусом, нет ли у нее книги, где «кто-то в кустах каких-то пел», чем вызвал у девушки неконтролируемый взрыв смеха.

***

Римус стоял у берега озера, перебирая в руках маленькие камушки, которые он неизвестно зачем подобрал.

День заканчивался, закатное солнце протягивало свои последние яркие лучи, скрываясь за наступающими облаками и, само того не подозревая, окрашивая небо в оттенки розового и фиолетового.

Люпин как всегда безошибочно определил, что Блэк вот уже несколько дней чем-то расстроен. Заметили это все, пожалуй, хотя Сириус и пытался скрыть, что у него на душе, понимая при том, что спустя столько лет дружбы это уже невозможно.

Римус ощутил лёгкое дуновение ветра и увидел, как по озеру, не дотрагиваясь до поверхности, понеслись зелёные листья, кружась и вырисовывая какой-то незатейливый силуэт.

Они то поднимались невероятно высоко, то опускались к самой кромке озера, так стремительно пикируя вниз, будто стая ястребов. Но ни один листочек не потонул, ни один не коснулся воды, ни один не намок.

Затем, словно завершив последний аккорд, взмыли ввысь и умчались куда-то вперёд, в чащу леса. Правда, было ощущение, что они не пропадут там, а будут вечно лететь, будто они выше и этого озера, и леса, и всего на свете.

— Красиво, — сказал Римус, оборачиваясь к Лили. Это ее почерк, ее магия. Он-то знал.

Но перед ним с поднятой перед собой палочкой стоял Сириус и ухмылялся. Ему не терпелось увидеть лицо Римуса.

— Спасибо. Да, ты правильно подумал: Лили научила. Ну, а я быстро учусь.

Он опустил палочку и прошел мимо Люпина, садясь на более-менее чистый корень дерева.

— Римус, слушай, я вот что подумал… — Блэк говорил как-то медленно, подбирая слова, — Я, конечно, не лезу, но, возможно, тебе бы пошло на пользу там, ну, не знаю, сходить куда-нибудь… С _кем-нибудь_.

— Ты мне свидание хочешь впихнуть? — тут же отреагировал Люпин. Он обернулся к Блэку, — Сириус, все это очень мило, спасибо, и все такое. Но, я тебя прошу, _не нужно_.

— Да мне невозможно уже смотреть на тебя, Люпин, на твои эти молчаливые страдания! Думаешь, тихо переживешь свою боль и все? Да нихрена так не сработает! Ты молчишь, но для меня твое молчание громче любого крика, понимаешь?

— Когда ты научился так образно выражаться? — усмехнулся Римус, стараясь продержаться, отталкивая слова Блэка.

— Был пример перед глазами, — бросил тот.

Сириус порылся в кармане и достал пачку сигарет. Он быстрым движением достал одну и закурил. Тонкие пальцы как-то артистично держали сигарету, которая балансировала на грани между пальцами. Римус подошел ближе и прислонился спиной к дереву.

— Знаешь, я уже на середине твоей этой книги, — вдруг заговорил Сириус, глядя перед собой, — Лили одолжила, у нее все руки до неё не доходят. Что, решил познать культуру магглов? Я тебя, конечно, уважаю, но неужели ты думаешь, что _вот такая_ жизнь для тебя? Все эти обеты, страдания, приносящие очищение, — это все не для тебя, Римус, это все оболочка, романтика. У магглов все куда глубже, пожалуй, хотя они, наверное, и сами этого не понимают.

Он взмахнул палочкой и остатки сигареты распались на мелкие частицы. Не мусорить же в таком месте.

— Я знаю, что ты думаешь, — вздохнул он, рисуя в воздухе круги, которые отражались тут же на воде, — Я тебя слишком хорошо изучил за эти годы. Не знаю, почему я не спохватился раньше. Но сейчас же ещё не поздно, да? Ты же не окончательно потерялся, Римус. Если ты только позволишь тебе помочь, если позволишь себя…

— Хватит, Сириус. Я для себя все давно решил, — холодно перебил Люпин. — Существуют разные люди, знаешь. Ты можешь быть счастливым, правда, можешь. Но не пытайся тянуть меня, я для этого не создан. У меня свой путь, это нормально. Я не злюсь на судьбу.

— Ну как же ты меня бесишь!

Сириус вскочил на ноги, засунув руки в карманы. Он раздраженно зашагал из стороны в сторону, периодически пиная небольшие камни и ветки.

— Тебе сложно разозлиться? Почему ты на все реагируешь с вот этим убийственным спокойствием?

— В определенные периоды жизни я, пожалуй, злюсь _слишком_ , ты и так знаешь. Да и что изменится, если я буду злиться на свою судьбу?

— Не знаю я, — пробормотал Сириус, — По крайней мере почувствуешь себя живым.

— Это вряд ли. Злость меня не мотивирует. Нашей компании нужен здравый смысл, правда?

— Не такой ценой.

Люпину казалось, что вдруг остановили кадр, потому что Сириус стоял в одной позе, повернувшись к нему спиной и совершенно не двигаясь. Даже не видно было, что он дышит.

— Если бы ты позволил кому-нибудь себя полюбить, Лунатик… Все бы изменилось, все.

Римус улыбнулся ему, зная, что Сириус не увидит, и покачал головой.

— Нет, — тихо сказал он, — Нет. Ты не понимаешь, Сириус. Я не могу никого любить, мне просто нельзя.

— Ну началось! Начитался своих книг?

— Не в этом дело. Так я хотя бы страдаю один. Я чудовище, ты не можешь этого поменять.

— Римус, я не хочу, чтобы ты вообще так думал! Ты самый лучший, самый замечательный из всех людей, черт, да тебе просто цены нет, Лунатик, ну же!

Блэк уже не был взбешен, он не мог злиться на Римуса. Он смотрел в его совершенно спокойные глаза, на дне которых он оставил всю свою надежду.

Как же он, Сириус, не увидел этого раньше? _Почему, почему он раньше не поговорил с ним?_ Теперь Люпин твердо убежден, что такой, как он, и жить-то не заслужил. А про то чтобы жить счастливо — и речи не может быть.

— Римус, слушай, я знаю, что ты всегда твердо стоишь на своем, но сейчас это совсем необязательно, — быстро заговорил он, изучая лицо Люпина. Красивое, усталое. — Сейчас не время и не место, наверное, но просто… Если бы мы _вместе_ разделили твою судьбу? Я чертов анимаг, Римус, я… Я не могу видеть, как ты измучил сам себя, я не могу.

Римус поднял на него взгляд и увидел, как Сириус склонил вниз голову, прижав руки к лицу. Блэк опустился на корточки и бесшумно сжимал собственные волосы.

Люпина пронзила мысль о том, как, должно быть, чувствует себя Сириус. Ощущение было ужасное.

Римус опустился рядом с ним и положил свои руки на его запястья.

— Ну все, Сириус, все. Прости меня, я идиот.

— Это я идиот, — откликнулся Блэк. — Мне иногда с тобой так сложно.

— Мне тоже с тобой бывает, — усмехнулся Римус.

— Но я хочу… Римус, я хочу сказать… Черт.

Он поднялся на ноги и уставился на озеро, закусив губу. За то время, пока они разговаривали, на небе не осталось ни намека на солнце, только тёмно-синий горизонт.

Блэк ощущал, как, встав наравне с ним, Римус смотрел на него, не на воду, не на небо, _на него_.

Сириус выпрямился, набирая побольше воздуха. Он хочет, чтобы Римус позволил ему подойти ближе. Чтобы разрешил себя полюбить. Блэк _уже_ любил его, но не мог даже думать об этом. Складывалось ощущение, будто он украл что-то, а украденная любовь не сулила ничего хорошего.

Скорее всего именно эти душевные противоречия и ощущал Люпин в нем, но никогда бы не смог истолковать их подобным образом.

— Сириус.

Блэк ощутил холодные худые пальцы на своих щеках. Римус осторожно провел по контуру бровей, подрагивающей рукой коснулся уголка губ.

— Не говори пока ничего, хорошо?

Сириус слегка кивнул, наблюдая за Люпином.

— Я не могу просто так жить с осознанием того, что ты тратишь свою жизнь на меня, — он настойчивее прижал палец к губам Блэка, — Молчи, помнишь? Но я не могу запретить тебе… Ты понимаешь.

— Римус, — выдохнул наконец Блэк, — Я хочу быть рядом. Давно хотел.

Люпин беспомощно улыбнулся.

Сириус знал, на что подписывался.

Значит, действительно, мы не можем без любви? Отказавшись от всего, все равно выплывает она. Спасение в ней или гибель — никогда неизвестно заранее.

Римус чувствовал, как его обвивают чужие руки и как тепло от этого становится.


End file.
